Letters
by Annabec
Summary: Letters between Lily and Scorpius. Rated T for slight language.
1. Argument

**A/N: This is the sequel to Notes! Loves from Lise**

**Key:**

**Lily: **_Italics_

**Scorpius: **_**Bold Italics**_

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**Hello, beautiful. Miss me yet?**_

_**Love, Scorpius**_

_**P.S. I sent this by owl**_

_Scorpius,_

_Hey yourself. Do I miss you? It's debatable._

_~Lily_

_P.S. I noticed_

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**Well, I miss you. How are you?**_

_**Love, Scorpius**_

_**P.S. Are you okay?**_

_Scorpius,_

_Fine._

_~Lily_

_P.S. I'm _fine_. Why?_

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**Are you sure? Are you excited for fourth year?**_

_**Love, Scorpius**_

_**P.S. No reason, you seem a little… depressed**_

_Scorpius,_

_I guess. It's just… never mind._

_~Lily_

_P.S. I'm not_

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**Never mind what? What happened? Is something wrong?**_

_**Love, Scorpius**_

_**P.S. Are you sure?**_

_Scorpius,_

_It's just… Uncle Fred…_

_~Lily_

_P.S. Positive. Why would you care, anyway? What am I to you?_

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**What about Fred? Who is he, anyway? Why is he interfering with your life?**_

_**Love, Scorpius**_

_**P.S. Um… My girlfriend? **_

_Scorpius,_

_He's my Aunt Hermione's husband. That's _really_ not the point._

_~Lily_

_P.S. So?_

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**Sweetheart, what happened?**_

_**Love, Scorpius**_

_**P.S. I just worry about you, that's all**_

_Scorpius,_

_Just forget it._

_~Lily_

_P.S. Don't. Please, please don't._

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**Why? You **_**know**_** that you can tell me anything. I **_**am**_** your boyfriend. You should trust me.**_

_**Love, Scorpius**_

_**P.S. Can't help it.**_

_Scorpius, _

_Yeah… about that…_

_~Lily_

_P.S. Stop being so nice to me! You're just making this harder!_

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**Yeah?**_

_**Love, Scorpius**_

_**P.S. Making what harder?**_

_Scorpius,_

_Um… just forget it, okay?_

_~Lily_

_P.S. _Forget_ it!_

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**Just tell me what happened. Tell me what I can do to make it better.**_

_**Love, Scorpius**_

_**P.S. No! I'm worried about you!**_

_Scorpius,_

_Why do you want to know so badly? You should trust me! You _are_ my boyfriend, although if this keeps up, not for much longer._

_~Lily_

_P.S. Well, I'm not going to tell you. So there_

_**Lily,**_

_**Fine! Be a bitch, I just care about you, but all you do is push people away!**_

_**-Scorpius**_

_**P.S. Hell if I care**_

_Scorpius,_

_I do not push people away! And I'm not a bitch, you're just overreacting. As usual._

_~Lily_

_P.S. See? Letting it go wasn't that hard_

_**Lily,**_

_**What's that supposed to mean? Whatever. And of course I would be **_**mad**_**, you're mad at **_**me,**_** for wanting to talk to you. What kind of shit do you think you're pulling?**_

_**-Scorpius**_

_**P.S. Haha. You're so funny**_

_Scorpius,_

_Fine! If you must know, Uncle doesn't approve of me dating you. He…_

_~Lily_

_P.S. I refuse to continue this second conversation any longer._

_**Lily,**_

_**He what? Why is it up to him? I've told my father, and he's not exactly the happiest hyena in the bunch. Actually, he grounded me for the whole entire summer, but I am still writing you. See?**_

_**-Scorpius**_

_**P.S. Fine**_

_Scorpius,_

_Why, though? Why would you sacrifice family love for me? My family is more important to me than almost anyone in this world, you _know_ that!_

_~Lily_

_P.S. Fine!_

_**Lily,**_

_**Even me? Well, if I mean so little to you, than maybe I want my summer back!**_

_**-Scorpius**_

_**P.S. Good!**_

_Scorpius,_

_That's not what I meant! God, if I knew that you were going to turn into such a bastard, I wouldn't have accepted your invitation to the Ball in the first place!_

_~Lily_

_P.S. Good!_

_**Lily,**_

_**I don't care! It was mostly Albus's idea, so you didn't have to accept! Why did you accept, anyway?**_

_**-Scorpius**_

_Malfoy,_

_Pity date! I felt sorry for you, because no one likes you!_

_~L.P._

_**Lily,**_

_**Francis Thomas, Albus, Serge, and Hugo. There's a few right there. And yes, I do realize that they are men… well… sort of… not so sure about Hugo and Francis…**_

_**-Scorpius**_

_Malfoy,_

_Precisely! And Serge doesn't count, 'cause you're related!_

_~L.P._

_**Lily,**_

_**Well, you know what, I don't care what you think, because I don't have to waste any of my time being insulted by some rude bitch. Plus, it's weird dating my best friend's sister, and honestly, I don't care if you're twins, he is way less ignorant.**_

_**-Scorpius**_

_Malfoy,_

_You are unbelievable! I just state facts, and you have to go and blow things way out of proportion! And don't call me Lily!_

_~L.P._

_**Lily,**_

_**You are such a hypocrite! You're just as explosive with anger as I am! God, Lily! You're so uptight! And if I don't call you Lily, what else am I going to call you?**_

_**-Scorpius**_

_Malfoy,_

_Now who's being a hypocrite! I think it's you! And call me by my last name, like you used to._

_~L.P._

_**Potter,**_

_**Oh my Merlin! Typical! There's that familiar Potter/Weasley ignorance. And I hate calling you Potter; it's so cold and formal.**_

_**-Scorpius**_

_Malfoy,_

_If you think that I'm so ignorant, than why did you like me? And too bad. Deal with it._

_~L.P._

_**Potter,**_

_**I don't know, maybe because I'm a moron.**_

_**-S.M.**_

_Malfoy,_

_Obviously._

_~L.P._

_**Potter,**_

_**Fine! I don't need you! I don't want you! We're done! I bet Fred and Dad are going to be as giddy as hell, already!**_

_**-S.M.**_

_Malfoy,_

_Fine! You know what? I was _going_ to tell you that I was _willing_ to make it work, that I didn't _care_ what he thought, that he could go hell for all I cared! _

_~L.P._

_**Potter,**_

_**Why the **_**hell**_** would you say that?**_

_**-S.M.**_

_Malfoy,_

_Because I loved you, you bastard! I was willing to put my family's anger and prejudices aside, because I loved you! You meant more to me than them! And that's saying more than you could ever know!_

_~L.P._

_**Potter,**_

_**Well, I **_**never**_** loved you! I **_**loved**_** that you were Albus's sister, and you obviously didn't love me if you ever thought for one **_**second**_** that your family's opinions of us ever mattered!**_

_**-S.M.**_

_Malfoy,_

_I know that my family's opinions don't matter! What would you ever think that I thought that? And I can't believe that you actually think so little of me. Why are you being such a prick?_

_~L.P._

_**Potter,**_

_**I'm not being a prick! Why do you even say stuff like that? Pity date's long over, no need for lies.**_

_**-S.M.**_

_Malfoy,_

_It stopped being a _pity_ date after the first couple of minutes._

_~L.P._

_**Potter,**_

_**I already took this rubbish from my dad, I don't need yours too! You know what else? I was excited for our fourth year, but not any more. Not now that I'm going to see your stupid face every day for at least three more years. What a waste of fine magical ability.**_

_**-S.M.**_

_Malfoy,_

_God, take your sob stories to Albus. I never want to speak to you again._

_~L.P._

_**Potter,**_

_**God, save your breath and my time and just shut the bloody hell up! Goodbye, Potter.**_

_**-S.M.**_

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Review.**


	2. Authors note

**A/N: Ok, I must love you guys a lot! Or this might be a special update because of my little brother and sister born yesterday. Or both. Anyway, the third installment of the Notes should be up soon or it is already up, depending on when you read this. Want a teaser?**

_Depends. Did you put James's imaginary pony on drugs?_

**And later:**

_**What do you mean, I never loved her? You know DAMN well that I loved her. You know DAMN well that I always have. I mean, bloody hell, Lily Potter, first Potter **_**ever**_** to be in Slytherin!**_

**Happy fanficcing!**

**~Lise**


End file.
